BBack to School
by kit-kat-151
Summary: Start of term at Wammy's... This was an entry for 1313noteclub's contest on deviantART.


BBack to School

Beyond Birthday reluctantly opened his eyes, he'd been dreading this day. Today was the first day of the new school year; of course seeing as he lived at school the only real change was the return of routine, the return of classes. B hated classes. Contrary to popular belief he did not try to cause trouble but B was not the type to sit there and take it whilst some kid flicked bits of rubber at him or spat chewing gum into his hair. His violent reactions often earned him detentions, and had certainly earned him a bit of a reputation amongst the staff at Wammy's. B was different from the other children, and as such they were all united in their hatred of him. A was the worst, A was number one at the school and he hated that B was such a close second. B didn't see why A minded so much; surely it wasn't fair for A to have everything, to be clever, popular and good looking. A had the whole school wrapped round his little finger, if he said B started it, no one bothered to ask Beyond his side of the story, if A said B had cheated on an exam, they believed him. A had the power to make B's life a living hell, and it was a power he used often.

Beyond climbed out of bed, already in a bad mood just from thinking about the day ahead. He crossed off another day on his calendar, only another three months to go, and then A would be gone. B wasn't sure what would happen when A died or how it would happen, he doubted the other kids would rally around him as they did with A, but perhaps when he was number one the adults would like him better. Not that he cared anymore, it was clear that the world hated him, and frankly he hated it right back. B pulled on the shirt he'd left in a heap on the floor last night, he didn't see the point in a clean one today, it had become tradition for the other kids to throw some sort of food at him on the first day of term. He brushed his teeth quickly and headed down to the canteen for breakfast, the one time when his diet was sort of acceptable.

B pushed open the door to the canteen, closing his eyes as he stepped through it. He was instantly met by cries of "He's here", "GO" and "Get him" as a giant food fight ensued, only it was just him against everyone else, and he didn't have anything to throw. B waited for the first wave of food to finish, before opening his eyes, he knew his eyes were his best weapon, no one liked to stare directly into them for long, he'd long ago shifted into his current persona, if people thought him creepy, that was fine. He could do creepy.

B looked up at the children through his jet black and ketchup filled hair and fixed A in his gaze. A was the problem, A was the one who made his life hell, A was the one who would pay. B smiled crookedly at the blonde boy facing him, narrowing his eyes as he ran full pelt across the food covered floor, not shifting his gaze from A's face until his fist collided with it. A retaliated instantly aiming a fast punch into B's chest. The others had gathered around them now, cheering A on. Beyond only vaguely registered the chants of "Fight, Fight, Fight!" around him; his focus was locked on A, part of him realised that this was pointless, he'd get in trouble, A would get off scot-free, but B hoped he might do enough damage that A would suffer too. He kept glaring at the boy beneath him on the floor as he relentlessly punched him in the head, he could see the fear in A's expression, he actually believed B was going to kill him. B burst into his favourite manic laugh at this, realising that the whole room had fallen silent now; they clearly thought he had gone too far. B found it funny how none of them tried to help their friend, as he watched A lose consciousness.

"BACKUP!" came an adult voice from the doorway. "Get off of A NOW!" B recognised Roger's voice and he climbed off of A's unconscious form. He turned to glare at the man, knowing how demonic he must look, his hair plastered to his face with blood, sweat and food. He could feel the cuts and bruises across his chest and he knew his hands were dripping with A's blood. Roger ran across the room to check A's pulse, B laughed again, it was amusing that only he could see that A was still alive, for now.

B felt a hand on his shoulder, "Why, B?" asked Quillish Wammy, his eyes full of disappointment.  
"Ask A when he wakes up, I'm sure he'll have some sort of story by then," B spat bitterly. "Why bother asking me? You always side with him anyway." Beyond thought he saw a flicker of concern in the old man's face, but it didn't last long. B glared around at the other children, he wondered if any of them would think twice before picking on him now. He grinned as a few of them backed away from his glare; it was their own fault anyway. He was only living up to their expectations after all.

**This was my entry for 1313note's 'Back to school' contest on deviantART.  
I did not win. :(**

**Please let me know what you think. I am considering the possibility of continuing this one day....**


End file.
